Legends of Time
by Shadow Ninja Catgirl
Summary: AU Spirit Tracks at the beginning. Spoilers for Spirit Tracks. Link was killed in a crash and Malladus has taken over. Six and a half years later, Hyrule is at war and the oceans are drying up. Ruins of an old kingdom are found after years of being underwater. While visiting the ruins of an old temple, a girl discovers something that can let her change the past.
1. Life on a Legend

**My first story, so any kind of criticism is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

I stand in the ruins of a temple. Cold winds swirl around me, freezing me to the bone. I walk up to the only thing recognizable in the rubble, a pedestal with three triangles engraved in it. Once, centuries ago, a legendary blade resided here, but that blade has since been lost to time. I sigh as run my hand across the triangles. If there really had been an infinite power that could have saved us, no one could have found it under the sea.

This temple, and a whole kingdom along with it, had been underwater for as long as I could remember. There were many legends that surrounded "old" Hyrule, many tales of heroes that saved princesses and kingdoms, but the one that I believe this temple is connected to is one of the oldest. A story that had been passed down from generation to generation.

A boy clad in green appeared out of nowhere after disappearing for seven years. He wielded the blade that rested in this temple. He saved a kingdom that had been taken over by a great evil. But after he sealed away the evil, he just disappeared. Some say he returned to his own time, but to many it seems he just abandoned them. Sure, the realm was peaceful for a while, but the evil returned. The hero of time didn't. The goddesses flooded the place, and the people made a life on the seas.

I stand in the temple that the hero had resided in for seven years. After the complete disappearance of the spirit tracks, Princess Zelda started acting very unusual. Under her negative influence, a huge war broke out, and the tower of spirits, which connected the four realms and had been in floating pieces ever since the tracks disappeared, was destroyed. That's when the oceans began to dry up, revealing dead land that had no use except making it harder to reach the rapidly disappearing sea. The water in the ocean realm didn't dry up, leading to the other realms begging for water. The friendly people of the ocean realm, who hadn't been part of the war due to the little amount of land to seize, agreed. But Zelda would not allow the water to be transported to the people. Many people are dying each day from dehydration.

I am lucky to be part of the group that lived close to the ocean realm, but not lucky enough to live in the ocean realm, which isn't as controlled as the forest realm. I had been part of a wealthy but generous family that helped all, but everyone except for me fled, trying to find a better land. I stayed, knowing that they wouldn't find anything, and that trying to escape would result in death, either by starvation or dehydration, not to mention the fact that Zelda would not stand for anyone escaping her kingdom of death. A couple days after they left, they were found and killed. I cry every day for everyone who has died under the tyrant's rule.

Part of me knew that this couldn't be the real Zelda, so I visited the place that was called "old" Hyrule, to search for anything that would stop her, or whatever was possessing her. It isn't forbidden to be around the ruins, but if any kind of "traitorous action" otherwise known as worshiping the remaining goddess statues or anything of the sort, is punishable by death. I suppose being in the temple of time could look like a "traitorous action" but I don't usually hang around the ruins for long. I turn to the exit of the temple when a voice calls out.

"You are breaking the 342nd Law created by Our Wonderful Ruler, Princess Zelda!" A shadow guard yells. Shadow guards were created by Zelda because all others were either too weak or not willing, and if you were the latter, you ended up dead. Zelda has been creating at least ten laws a day, so I hadn't heard of the 342nd.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know what the 342nd law is. I haven't been alerted that there is a 342nd law." This is one way to get out of being killed, but it doesn't always work.

"Everyone residing in the forest realm was alerted. The 342nd law says that no one may visit the ruins of old Hyrule. As you must know, failure to obey the law is punishable by death." The guard says, unconvinced. He walks up to me, and I run for my life. I trip over a large piece of rubble and fall a few feet away from the pedestal. That's when I realize that it's there. The sword lays a few inches from my left hand. The blade is covered in dust, but it's not rusted despite being in the water for so long. I grip the handle, and stand up, sword in hand. I don't know how to use it, and the guard knows this. But the shadow is still backing away from me. I gasp as more shadow guards appear. One is close, so I swing the sword. The guard breaks apart into small bits of shadow as another takes its place. I am slashing through guards left and right, but I'm running out of energy.

A part of the old legend surfaces in my mind. The hero could go back into the past by returning the sword to the pedestal. If the legend is true, and this is the sword, I might be able to live. The guards are all around me, and if I hesitate any longer, I'll be dead. My only chance is in an old legend. I plunge the sword into the pedestal. Images flash before my eyes. Zelda as a spirit, an evil looking skull possessing her body, and a demon with two horns that looks like the current chancellor, Cole. Then there is only darkness.


	2. Lost in the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of zelda.  
**

I wake to birds chirping and the sunshine warming my face. Wait. Birds? Sunshine? I must be dead. There are no birds in Hyrule, unless you count the winged monsters that plague the sky, and the sunshine hasn't been able to break through the barrier of dark clouds in six years. I am pondering this when my thoughts are interrupted by a train whistle in the distance. That's when I see the Spirit Tracks running along the ground.

Why is everything like it was before? With the grass still green, the sun still shining.  
The world isn't dying… so I must be in the past or dead. If the legend was true, then I'm in the past. If it wasn't I'm dead. I'm pretty sure I'm alive but in the past. Based on my surroundings, I must be about seven years in the past.

I look in the direction the train whistle came from, and see the castle how it was six and a half years ago….not that I saw it much before…I didn't see anything that much before darkness took over. One day, I woke up with no memory except my name, Alyra. I walked to Castle Town and was adopted into a nice family. Sometimes I wonder who I am. No one had seen me before I lost my memory, and soon there was no one to remember my past.

I start walking toward the castle, sword in hand, when a screeching sound blasts my ears. I turn around and see a train has jumped the tracks! Wait…there are no tracks! I see the Spirit Tracks disappearing right before my eyes as a dark cloud descends and a dark train erupts out of the cloud. It sweeps down over the train that is currently crashed due to the disappearance of the tracks, and it comes to a stop next to the crashed train. I can't see who was driving the demonic train, so I get closer in order to see who is behind all this. Maybe this could be what caused the future to be how it is.

I see a boy clothed in green, a man that looks somewhat like a pirate, and Princess Zelda? She doesn't have red and yellow eyes, so I assume this is Zelda before she turns evil. The voice that I hear next fills me with rage. Chancellor Cole.

"Out for a leisurely stroll, Your Highness? Tsk, tsk, tsk! You know that's not allowed!"

I see him, but he has two hats on, instead of showing his horns….probably because people don't like demons with horns. He throws them off, and suddenly I see him somewhere else. He is laughing maniacally as an axe is swung once, twice, three times. He is laughing as my entire family is killed.

I rush at him, raising up the sword that brought me to this time. He may be flying, but I don't care. That's when I am thrown backwards by another. He has a metal gauntlet covering one hand, but that's all I really see before he throws me in the direction of the crashed train. I hit the train hard, and I'm sure I've broken a bone or two. My eyes are open long enough to see the man already knocked out, the boy the same, and the horrifying scene that gives me enough strength to run away. Princess Zelda's soul being separated from her body. I half walk, half wobble away from the terrifying scene but I can't go on much farther, so I fall and black out.


	3. Tower of Spirits

**Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC, haven't played Spirit Tracks in a while.**

My eyes slowly open to unfamiliar surroundings. Wherever I am, it's not my run down house, with its non existent roof and holes made by rats in the weak walls…..it wasn't much, but it was home. There was no rain, but there was lightning storms. Every day. The second cause of death was getting hit by lightning, first belonged to dehydration.

I remember that I couldn't be in my home because I'm in the past, where Zelda isn't evil yet….but probably any day now a red and yellow eyed demon will possess her body and make the terrible future happen. But wait, this strange place does seem familiar somehow…..I've never been here before though, maybe it has to do with my past?

"I see you've finally woken up, my dear." An elderly woman on some kind of wheelchair says. I didn't know she was there so I jump.

"Wh-who are you?" I stutter. "And where am I?"

"I am Anjean. This is the tower of spirits. You were right outside the tower, unconscious." She says. I realized the sword that took me through time isn't with me.

"My sword!" I say, the alarm clear in my voice as I search around. "Where is my sword?"

"You didn't have a sword with you, could you have dropped it somewhere?" Anjean asks. After a thorough look outside, I see the sword is gone. Most likely, it was knocked out of my hands when the metal handed guy threw me into the train wreck, and someone picked it up while traveling near here. Probably Cole and the metal handed guy. I sigh. Now I'll never get home. But, there is no home to go back to. Even if you disregard the lack of people, food, water, and death at almost every corner for a normal citizen, I broke the law, so all danger will be doubled or even tripled. Plus, here I can make a difference. Stop the future from becoming a reality. Maybe even be truly happy. All that's left in the future for me is sadness, pain, and death.

"Never mind the sword." I say after a last check of anywhere it could be.

"Now, who are you?" Anjean asks.

"My name is Alyra." I begin. "I came here from the future, a terrible future. The sword that I lost was the one that brought me here. But….there's nothing left for me in the future, so it doesn't matter that I can't go back." I explain the whole thing, from the oceans drying up and the huge war, to the 10 new laws each day and my loss of memory.

"I see. So you can't remember anything past seven years ago, which is now." Anjean says. I nod. "Alyra, let me show you something. I believe it might have something to do with your past."

"What? How-but-you don't know me? How could you know about my past?" I ask, confused. Anjean is about to answer when two people walk in. or rather, one walks and the other sort of floats in. I recognize Princess Zelda, but she is slightly transparent and is floating. She must be a ghost now. The other person with her is the boy in green that was with her when the train crashed.

"Whoa! Why is a train here?" Zelda wonders out loud.

"That is the Spirit Train." Anjean wheels over to Zelda and the boy.

"You can see me and hear me? Are you…the sage of this tower?" Zelda asks, the hope sparking her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't put it exactly that way. But I do watch over the tower of spirits. My name is Anjean." Anjean answers.

"Am I glad to see you!" Zelda exclaims "There's something we have to talk to you about!" She explains what happened to her, it turns out the boy's name is Link, and some of the pieces start to fit together in my mind.

"Well, you don't look too good right now. One might even call it…hideous." I say, walking up.

"Hideous?! How dare you!" Zelda shouts at me.

"It seems feistiness runs in the family." Anjean remarks. Zelda turns to her, intrigued.

"You knew one of my ancestors?" Zelda asks.

"Feisty AND bright! Yes, I met one of your ancestors when she first arrived here. She and I were good friends." Anjean answers. "But, there is a grave matter to discuss. Have any of you heard the story of this tower?" I haven't, so I shake my head. Link, however, speaks up.

"I heard something from the folktales." He says. "Long ago, the spirits of good and the Demon King were in a never-ending war. The spirits couldn't defeat him, but they did manage to imprison him underneath this tower."

"Yes, I heard that too!" Zelda interrupts. "But it's not chains or bars that keep him imprisoned; it's an energy that flows between the tower and the four temples that surround it. Of course! Oh Anjean, the Spirit Tracks-"

"Yes, the Spirit Tracks carry that energy. If the tracks are gone, the tower's energy will fade and so will the Demon King's Prison. That's what the evil ones are after. The resurrection of Malladus, the Demon King. Right now, my strength maintains his shackles, but it's only a matter of time before they're broken." Anjean sighs before continuing. "Of course, in order to resurrect Malladus, they need one other key ingredient…A vessel from the royal line of ancient Hyrule, with sacred power coursing through its veins. Malladus requires YOU in order to return, Zelda. But…..only your shell, my dear. It would be the only vessel suitable for him to inhabit." The effect this has on Zelda is immediate as another piece falls into place.

"Nooooooooo!" Zelda screams, flying straight up in the air. "The Demon King is going to run around in MY body!? That's too disgusting for words!" She flies back down, and floats right in front of Anjean. "We HAVE to stop them! We can't let the Demon King return!"

"Yes, that is what we will do. At the top of this tower is your body, and the Demon King's spirit is there as well. We need to fortify his prison by restoring the tracks leading to and around the temples." Anjean explains.

"But how?! How do we restore the Spirit Tracks?" Zelda asks, her eyes wild.

"By retrieving the four pieces of the rail map hidden in the upper floors of this tower. This tower connects all of Hyrule with its energy. If you recover a piece of the rail map, a portion of the tracks will be restored. Climb the tower to reach it." Anjean continues.

"Of course! Thank you, Anjean!" Zelda says before whirling around to face Link. "You have a very important mission ahead of you. The kingdom is in danger. You understand the gravity of this situation, right? You must find the sacred pieces of the rail map. I will wait for you here. That's what princesses have always done. It's kind of a family tradition. Don't be scared! Just get moving-"

"Sorry to interrupt such an…um…enthusiastic pep talk," Anjean interrupts. "but ascending this tower alone would be impossible. There are traps set to snag trespassers…not to mention the pesky monster invasion…" She trails off.

"….Is that so? Well, I feel terrible asking, but…Anjean, can you guide Link upstairs?" asks Zelda as I sigh. She just doesn't get it, does she?

"Zelda, I already have my hands full keeping the tower together. I can't leave my post." Anjean says. I think of other possibilities. Me joining Link is one, but I don't know what I could do to help.

"Then what should we do? Should we go back and get Alfonzo?" that's probably the guy that looked like a pirate. "Oh, but he's wounded. Maybe Teacher? The captain of the castle guard? But there isn't time for that, is there… how about you?" Zelda says, turning to me.

"What? Me? I…I.." I start, trying to come up with a reason not to go…but I actually should. Change the future by stopping it from happening. I am about to say that I will go, but on a couple of conditions, when Link speaks up.

"How about you come, Zelda?" He says.

"Me?" Zelda is shocked. "Go with you? But I'm not sure how much help I'd be in this state."

"Well," I surprise myself by saying, "isn't this your kingdom, your responsibility? Don't forget that. Plus, I've got nothing to do, so I'll come along, together I'm sure we'll figure out something." Zelda sighs, then agrees to come along. "We better get going then." I say as we begin our ascent of the tower. Right now, my past isn't what matters. It's the world's future that does.

**Edit: I started playing Spirit Tracks a little bit into this chapter and forgot to take away the haven't played in a while part.**


	4. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda.**

As we enter the higher floors of tower, I see a huge door blocking our way to the stairs. I walk up and try to push open the doors. They won't budge.

"Hey," I call to Link. "can you help me push the doors?" He can only take two steps before a monster in a big suit of armor appears out of nowhere. A word surfaces in my mind. Phantom. I don't know how I know what this monster is, but I remember the name clearly.

"Oh my gosh! What in the world is that?! I've never seen such a ferocious monster! Let's get out of here!" Zelda screams. The phantom starts approaching Link, sword in hand, and I scream for him to run. I dash past the phantom while it's distracted and run for my life. Once we're back in the main room, I start trying to catch my breath.

"What…was…that…and…why…did…it…try…to…kill…us?" I say between breaths.

"What's the matter? You both look as pale as a ghost. Though given the company you've been keeping, perhaps it's no surprise." Anjean says, with a smile. Zelda doesn't seem to notice as she answers.

"Anjean! There was a monster up there with a great big sword! I don't see how we can possibly defeat it."

"Sounds like a Phantom, my dear. They're the guardians of the Tower of Spirits. Though they look sinister, they won't harm anyone with a good heart." Anjean says. A distant memory comes to mind. A young girl smiling up at a Phantom as it passed by. I don't know where this memory came from, it was just there.

"I know what I saw!" Zelda says, with a bit of panic. "It was definitely after us!" I don't think it appeared until Link stepped in, and now that I remember, it didn't chase me as much after Link got away.

"Well, I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure it wasn't chasing me." I say with more sharpness than I meant.

"But why would it think Link is evil?" Zelda says worriedly.

"There is one possible explanation…." Anjean starts. "With the Spirit Tracks gone, the Phantoms are to protect the tower from all intruders."

"If that's the case we will have trouble…." I say dejectedly.

"Hitting the Phantom in the back with your sword should stop it for a while…but you need to gather all three Tears of Light. That will power up your sword. Then you can face the Phantom!"

"Sounds complicated." Is all Link says.

"Well," Zelda says. "If anyone can do it, you can, Link! Let's give it a try!" How cheerful for someone who doesn't have to risk her life, yet it depends all on Link (and me, I guess) to help her get her body back. Once we return to the higher floors, I can see the phantom is patrolling around the corridor. As it passes, I signal for Link to follow as I dash for the path that splits off from the main corridor. We stop on a glowing square as Anjean's voice is suddenly inside my head. It seems like the same has happened to Zelda and Link, because they look around in confusion.

"Princess Zelda….Link…Alyra…CAN YOU HEAR ME? It's Anjean! Listen… the area you are now in is a safe zone, one that is protected by the spirits. As long as you are in a safe zone, you are hidden from enemy view. Furthermore, enemies cannot enter safe zones. Use safe zones to hide from Phantoms. Now, you have no time to waste. You must go find that rail map."

"Thank you, Anjean!" Zelda says. "Ok, let's get moving." We walk to another safe zone and Link reaches for a glowing object that can only be a Tear of Light. It is absorbed by his sword and it starts to glow faintly.

"Maybe we should split up, so we can get the other two." I suggest. No one objects, so I start running for the path farthest from us. Link follows, but walks to a path closer. I realize there is a gap between me and the tear, so I look around for some sort of switch. I see one on the other side of a field of spikes.

"Hey, Link!" I call out. "Can you hit the switch on the other side of those spikes?" He walks over and hits the switch with his sword. A bridge comes out over the gap. I walk over and collect the last Tear of Light. Link's sword starts glowing brightly.

"Attack the Phantom's back!" I shout to him as he sneaks up behind it. He slashes at its back, but it quickly recovers and turns around. Link falls backward and the Phantom raises its sword. I won't be able to make it to him in time.

"Link, watch out!" Zelda screams. "LINK!" She charges at the Phantom. I'm blinded by a bright light. The light dims down to normal, and the Phantom's sword is mere inches away from Link's face. Pink eyes glow in the Phantom's helmet, and it stands upright.

"What just happened?" Zelda asks. But her voice is coming from the armored Phantom! She sees Link's astonished face.

"Don't look so scared, Link, it's me, Zelda! I don't know what happened there, but when I saw that Phantom corner you…I leaped at it without even thinking! This really isn't my day, is it? First I lose my body, and now I look like a heap of scrap metal. Did I mention it's kind of warm in here?" Zelda stops, thinking about something, I guess, before saying, happily, "Maybe I can be of use to you like this!" I sigh. Seems like she finally shut up. "It's not something you would expect from a princess, but oh well." Never mind.

"Well, let's go! We need to find my body back-I mean the rail map!" I sigh again. Is that all she wants? Her body? Well… I would want my body back if I were a spirit… but still….

"Let's open the door and get the rail map already." I say, frustrated. I am tired of being in this tower, with my unknown past hanging just out of my reach. I need to ask Anjean what she was going to say. With Zelda as a Phantom, Link, and I all pushing the doors, they come apart easily. Once we get to the second floor, some spikes are blocking our way, but Zelda doesn't see them. She walks over the spikes like they don't exist.

"Hey, Zelda, can you hit the switch over there?" Link asks.

"Sure, why?" Zelda says, walking over to the switch.

"Because you walked over the spikes and we can't really do that." I say, pointing at the spikes. Zelda hits the switch, the spikes retract, and Link and I walk over. We continue, but suddenly Zelda shrieks. Link and I whip around to see Phantom Zelda being chased by a….mouse. Link quickly kills it and I sigh. The great and mighty Phantom is scared of a mouse. We walk for a while before reaching another field of spikes. A Phantom is guarding the staircase and the switch.

"I'll go hit the switch, and maybe since I am a Phantom right now, I can distract the other one!" Zelda says, walking toward the switch and distracting the Phantom. Once the spikes are gone, Link runs past the Phantom, being seen only seconds before he steps into the safe zone. I follow, but the Phantom leaves me alone, to everyone's surprise.

"Huh. Guess the Phantom doesn't see me." I say, unconcerned as we ascend the stairs. Link stops, so I turn to look at him. "What's wrong, Link?"

"You know…I don't really know who you are." Link says. "All I know is that your name is Alyra, and you are helping us for some reason. The Phantoms don't attack you, and you act like you've been here before. Who are you?" I am shocked by his tone, almost accusing, yet curious. I guess it makes sense, because I haven't told him or Zelda anything about me.

"Well, I don't know who you are, yet I am helping you out." I retort. "But I guess I should tell you something. You might not believe me, but it's the truth." I take a deep breath. "I…I'm from the future. Seven years in the future." I explain everything, how it's like in the future, how I got to this time, and my lost memory.

"I believe you. It might happen if we don't succeed. But, we will, right?" Zelda says, then I realize she isn't Phantom Zelda anymore, and see the armor at her feet before it disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Hey, what happened to your armor?" Link asks.

"Your sword!" I say, pointing at the blade before the light surrounding it dissipates. "We must be close to the rail map!" Sure enough, in the third floor room, a slab of stone is floating above an altar. Link walks forward and picks it up. It starts glowing fiercely bright, so we all shield our eyes. Once it dies down, a blue light blooms next to the altar.

"Great job obtaining the first piece of the rail map!" Anjean's voice says. It's coming from the blue light. "You can't go any father, so step into the light to return to the tower lobby." We all step into the blue light, and there is a rush of wind. We are in the tower lobby, right outside the stairs.

"You three might be able to restore the Spirit Tracks in every realm!" Anjean says.

"But…Anjean, the rail map only has a small part of the Spirit Tracks on it. Where are the temples you were talking about?" Zelda says, slightly concerned.

"They are on the rail map, see here?" Anjean points to an area on the map.

"But the tracks don't reach there, how can we get to the temple with no tracks?" Link asks.

"My people can help." Anjean says.

"Your people?" I ask.

"Yes. We are called the Lokomos. We are servants of the spirits. They have entrusted us with protecting the temples and the Spirit Tracks. By playing our sacred instruments…we generate energy that powers the Spirit Tracks."

"Sacred instruments?" Link says.

"Yes, and the Spirit Flute you hold is one of them." Anjean continued.

"This flute was a gift from my grandmother. I didn't know it had any powers." Zelda says. "I'd only heard it was something precious given to my ancestors."

"Yes! And it was I who gave it to your ancestors. But only under the condition that they protect the land for all time. Of course, back then, I didn't think things would take such a perilous turn. I'm glad after all these years it found its way into your hands."

"I didn't know it was so important…My grandmother used to play it for me when I was a little girl. If I was sad or upset, the sound of the flute would always make me feel better. But even so, I suppose its rightful place is with you, Anjean." Zelda says.

"No, you three will need it. Please take it with you. Now you must find the other Lokomos and restore the energy of the rail maps. Once you do, the Spirit Tracks will reappear. Go to the forest first, where you will find the Lokomo Gage. South of the Forest Temple is a sanctuary where you can find him. He will be able to tellyou where to go next." Anjean says, pointing to different spots on the map.

"Got it! Let's go! But….wait…we don't have a train…how are we going to get there?" Link asks.

"You may take this." Anjean says, as she moves over to the Spirit Train. It starts glowing and it looks somewhat like a normal train. It lowers onto the newly appeared Spirit Tracks. "This train is the symbol of the Spirits. People don't ordinarily ride around in it. But these are no ordinary circumstances. I'm sure the spirits wouldn't mind lending it to you." Anjean says. Link gets onto the train and motions for me to get in the passenger cart.

"One last thing." I say to him before turning to Anjean. "You wanted to show me something before they showed up. What was it?" I ask.

"It's in the Spirit Train. If you are who I believe you are, you will remember it at least faintly, despite your loss of memory." Anjean says. "Now go. You need to find Gage."

I get in the passenger cart and I see a harp lying on the seat. I pick it up as the train begins to move. A single memory comes into my mind. A song. It echoes in the emptiness of my memory. One single song. I struggle to remember why this song is so important. Then I do. I heard this song when I traveled time. As I saw the images, it echoed through the entire thing.

I start playing the harp without realizing it. My fingers run across the delicate strings. The golden colored instrument is making such a vibrant sound, yet, something seems missing. Other instruments, perhaps. As I finish the song, a last memory is unlocked.

A girl is playing the harp, and time slows to a stop around her. Peacefulness emanates from the world. Time isn't stopped, just calmed by the tune. But that isn't the part that shocks me the most. The girl playing the harp is me. My memory self is playing the harp the same way I was only a moment ago, but with more confidence.

I am brought back to reality as the train whistle sounds loudly. I collapse on the soft velvet seats. The last thought I have before falling asleep is that Anjean never really told me anything.


	5. Little by Little

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

I am woken by someone shaking me.

"Wake up, Alyra. We're here." Link says. I slowly get up. I must have slept through the entire ride to the sanctuary.

"Ok. Let's go find Gage!" I say as we walk out.

"I still can't believe you slept through the entire ride!" Zelda says. "We even got lost and you weren't even awake!" They got lost? Well, how could I have known? I grab the harp, who knows, we might need it, as we head into the sanctuary.

* * *

_Many bombs and screaming later…._

* * *

"Stop almost hitting me with the bombs!" I yell as one lands a couple feet away from me.

"It's your fault for standing in front of the boxes I'm trying to blow up!" Link yells back.

"You have a bad aim!"

"You're always in the way!"

"Then aim somewhere else!" I say, running away from another bomb. It actually destroys the boxes, and I give a sigh of relief. "Are you done?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Zelda says. "I was tired of you two fighting and almost blowing each other up!" Well, she didn't try to stop us, did she?

"Let's get going before Link tries to blow me up again." I say, walking toward the newly revealed path.

"It was an accident!" Link protests.

"Sure it was…sure…" I say as we enter the heart of the sanctuary. We walk up the small steps and someone that I assume must be Gage wheels over in the same kind of contraption Anjean was in.

"Are you Gage?" Zelda asks. "Gage of the Lokomos?"

"Why, yes! I'm Gage!" he responds.

"Well, he seems a bit more informal than Anjean, doesn't he?" Zelda says to me.

"What was that now?! If you have something to say, I'd quite like to hear it!" Gage says, looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant no offense. Actually, Anjean sent us to speak with you."

"Oh, yes, of course! You're the youngsters with the wonderful flute! And harp, I see." I completely forgot I had the harp with me. "You're here to restore the Spirit Tracks to the Forest Temple, yes?"

"Umm….I mean, yes!" Zelda says. "Yes, of course! We need to recharge the Tower of Spirits with the energy of the forest."

"That rail map of yours can't do it alone. You need more tracks!" Gage says. Obvious, but still useful to know that the rail map alone can't solve all our problems. "There is a way to restore the tracks that disappeared. You need to know a special song. This Lokomo Song requires three sacred instruments. My cello, your Spirit Flute, and your harp should do the trick! With each instrument playing the song, we can restore the rail map's energy!"

"Wait, this harp is a sacred instrument?" I ask, intrigued. Perhaps Gage can help me know who I am.

"Yes. It is an instrument necessary for recharging the rail map."

"Can we just learn the song already? It's not like we have all the time in the world! The Spirit Tracks are disappearing, so let's go!" Zelda interrupts.

"Ok, so here's how your parts of the song goes. Just repeat after me for now." Gage says before playing a set of notes. It takes awhile, but Link and I both get what we need to play, and we start the Melody of the Forest. The song sounds like it is almost blooming like a flower.

After the end, the Forest part of the rail map starts glowing. New tracks start running across the surface of the stone, and I believe that the same is happening outside.

"We did it!" Link says. "We actually restored some of the Spirit Tracks!"

"Let's go to the Forest Temple! Thank you, Gage!" Zelda says. Link exits the heart of the sanctuary, with Zelda not far behind.

"The Forest Temple is dangerous. Be careful." Gage says. "Wait," he says to me as I start to follow. "You have that harp. Where did you get it?"

"On the Spirit Train." I answer.

"May I ask why it sounded like you've played it for many years?"

"I…I don't know….I lost my memory, and this harp feels like it's connected to my memory…"

"Alyra, that is your name, correct?"

"Yes, but how…?"

"I believe I know who you are. You are-"

"ALYRA!" Zelda yells. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!"

"Find the other Lokomos. They will tell you who you are." Gage says.

"Thank you, Gage." I say, walking out of the sanctuary. Once we are back on the train, I start playing the harp again. It sounds different, almost like a different instrument. A vision pierces my mind.

The Spirit Train, with Link driving it, is heading towards a blue train that looks possessed. The look of horror on Link's face is embedded in my mind. The blue train is nearing a change in tracks. It turns onto the path on Link's left. Link turns to his right. The blue train turns on another track change, right onto the track that Link is on. I hear Zelda scream Link's name as the trains collide and burst into flames.

The vision ends, and I realize I am sprawled on the floor of the cart. I get back on the seat and stare out the window. I am paralyzed as something appears on the tracks. A blue, possessed train.

**The name of the song, Melody of the Forest, was taken from the Spanish version, just to clarify.  
This chapter is a bit shorter, so please don't be mad at me.  
**


	6. Trust and Trouble

**Sorry, but this is another short chapter... I've been really busy lately, so not much time for Fanfiction...but once we get to the Temple  
(next chapter) things will get a bit interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

"Link!" I scream as he sees the train.

"What is that?!" He yells back.

"I don't know!" I say. The possessed train turns left.

"I'm going to turn right! That way we'll be out of its way!" I gasp. It's just like the vision I had, except it was actually happening!

"No!" I scream. "Turn left!"

"What? But that's onto the track the other train is on! Are you crazy?!" Link said.

"Just trust me! Turn left!"

"No! You're crazy and trying to kill me!"

"Trust me! If you turn left, we'll all die! Plus, if I'm wrong, we'll both die!"

"That's not very reassuring!" We were approaching the change fast.

"Trust me or we'll die!" Link turned the train right.

"Are you happy? We're going to die now!" Link said. The possessed train turned to the other track. We were safe, at least for now. "Never mind? How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I….I had a vision." I said. Zelda appeared beside me.

"A vision? Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"What did you see?"

"I….I saw Link in the Spirit Train, and…" I trailed off.

"And what?" she presses.

"I saw the Spirit Train collide with the possessed train and burst into flames. You screamed. Then….that's when the vision ended." I sigh. "I think it was a vision of the future. When, in the now alternate reality, Link died."

"Oh. At least it didn't happen this time." Zelda says. "I'm going to check where we are." She flew away. I lie down on the seat and try to fall asleep. I close my eyes with the harp pressed to my chest.

I open my eyes, and immediately know I am dreaming. The colors of the world are too vibrant, and everything is covered in a blurry haze. A figure approaches me. A young woman, not too much older than me, with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. She beckons for me to follow, and I do. She has a harp slung over her back, and I recognize it as the same harp I found on the train.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman. She doesn't answer. I follow her to a pool of water.

"Look at your reflection." She says in a voice quite similar to mine. I look in the water and gasp. I haven't seen my reflection in a long time, but I knew I had blue eyes and red hair. But that isn't what makes me gasp. The woman looks just like me, except older.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"You." She says. I am about to ask what she means, but I am stopped by sounds of fighting drawing near. The woman unsheathes a sword, and rushes into the battle.

I try to move, but I am stuck, like my feet were turned to stone. I can only get glimpses of the woman as she fights. I see someone attacking a different person and the woman rushes in and blocks the blow with her body. She falls to the ground, a gash in her side.

Suddenly, I am the woman who sacrificed herself. I am the woman who swore to protect something with her life…but what? The pain from the wound allows me to only focus on one thing. Stopping the others from causing anymore damage. I struggle to stand and pick up my sword, but I do.

I swing the sword at the person who caused the wound in my side, and it hits its mark. I gasp in pain as another person stabs me in the back with a dagger. I can tell by the unnatural pain racing through my body that it's poisoned. I collapse to the ground. There's just too many wounds, too many enemies, too much to protect when I am unable to move.

My eyes snap open, and I am breathing hard. I have bruises all over my body, so I must have rolled around in my sleep. My mind is now free from the pain, anger, and confusion it had in the dream, so I can think about what the woman, who is supposedly me, would protect with her life. But I can't figure out anything.

"Alyra!" Link calls. "We've arrived at the Forest Temple!"


End file.
